rude_tales_of_magicfandomcom-20200215-history
Fools Crush In
The gang is whisked away by a malevolent, though romantic, force who wilCategory:Episodesl pry every secret from their most hidden hearts! Can they survive his psychological gauntlet? What truth will they dare to reveal? Episode 4.5 and the first live episode of Rude Tales of Magic. It is considered canon, but for the sake of players and audience, it is not given a specific point at which is takes place since it is set within their dreams. Summary The story takes place while the party is asleep, being drawn to Crush Mountain within the realm of dreams. Zimbarni Demilo, a cherub-like creature, welcomes them as a creature of dreams, explaining that he will pay them a massive amount of gold to take part in his games. They prove to be exaggerated versions of Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and various morality tests. The party shares secrets while Zimbarni shoots players with his magical bow and arrow. It causes Stirfry to develop a crush on a random toucan while it simply smacks Albee in the face, explaining that it cannot give a crush to someone who already has a crush. Stirfry is given the bow and shoots Zimbarni, who tries to avoid looking at anyone. He stares at the ground, but develops a crush on the ground itself. Zimbarni continues his games, often changing the rules as he sees fit to get a result he prefers. He ultimately reveals that this is part of his plan to prove his theory that people are naturally cruel and selfish. He admits that the result was predetermined and ignores the party’s protests. They spring to attack him, but Zimbarni transforms into a monstrous giant form to battle them. Cordelia orchestrates a plan to with the toucan from earlier and her illusion spells to convince Zimbarni that a pile of dirt has come to life and wants to marry him. Zimbarni stops his attack to marry his crush (the ground), only for them to reveal that the toucan was hiding under the pile of dirt. They accuse him of being the true monster here, finally getting him to relent and release them. He also reveals that their gold is dream gold and that they cannot bring it with them. De Bonesby tests this theory by Charming one of the coins into waking up with him. Realizing that the dream will be forgotten when they wake up, Albee shouts that she has a crush on Bellow. She laughs awkwardly when she realizes the dream is fading out slower than she'd like, but they finally wake up together "somewhere familiar." Trivia * At one point during their battle, Frederick tries to wake everyone up by playing his ribs like a xylophone. Christopher Hastings states in Rude Tales of Chatting that his is only because he was in a dream and Frederick was experimenting with the dream world's logic. It's unclear if he can or would in reality. * During Spin the Bottle, Cordelia kisses the toucan that Stirfry gets a crush on. The toucan declares that this means they are married and that he shall live in her dreams, overseeing her lovelife and guiding her as her ideal husband. Quotes